


Stay

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Bumbleby Stories [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: An emotionally vulnerable Yang is comforted by Blake.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Stay

The weight of a lack of self-worth laid heavy of Yang’s shoulders as they shook with the sobs that racked her body. Since her encounter with Raven, she couldn’t shake off the feelings that lingered and stemmed from her childhood. The thoughts plagued her mind never giving her reprieve, wasn’t she good enough, wasn’t she worth staying for? They tormented her on end, trapping herself within her head on a repetitive cycle, so much so that she didn’t take notice of her partner entering their shared room.

Blake was frozen, stunned into silence as her amber eyes fell onto the blonde before her. The usually strong and chipper Yang was now a shaking form, arms wrapped inhumanly tight around her body, physically trying to keep herself in one piece. Stealthily the faunus crept into the room, only to make her presence known as she looped her arms gently around Yang’s waist, pressing her head against the blonde’s well-sculpted back. Hearing the audible hitch in her partners’ breath was expected, but the faunus’ heart twisted as Yang allowed herself to lean on Blake, who now could feel the quivering frame of her partner in her arms.

Gently Blake guided Yang to the closest bed, which happened to be the blondes. Once situated on the mattress, Yang nestled in as close as she physically could into the faunus’ body, hands clutching tightly onto Blake’s sweatshirt in the process. Nimble fingers carded through the blonde locks, the soothing rhythm grounding Yang in a way she never thought possible. Blake was her lifeline, partner and so much more than the brawler could fathom. She was here with her, providing silent understanding and time for her to be vulnerable.

Slowly time passed by, the shaking and sobs gave way to periodic sniffs, when Yang pulled away and allowed her watery lilac eyes to focus on Blake they widened. Following the blonde’s gaze downward, a patch of damp now lay on the sweatshirt, “Don’t you even dare apologise for that sunshine.” A sheepish look overcame Yang, one that Blake swept away when she placed a tender kiss on the blonde’s forehead. “I’m here Yang, you can count on me. Whenever you need me, I’ll be there, and I won’t break my promise.”

Those words settled Yang’s racing mind, her eyes softened, and tears pricked at their corners for an entirely different reason. Those that fell were quickly wiped away by the faunus’ thumb, and that hand rested on a freckled cheek. Lilac eyes fluttered closed as Yang nuzzled into that very point of contact, before dragging the faunus back into a tight hug. Blake’s ears swivelled as a muffled voice spoke, cracking ever so slightly from disuse, “In the morning?” It was a question, a plea for more time to recuperate. Without hesitation, Blake confirmed, “In the morning,” as she held Yang to her chest, only allowing her eyes to flicker shut as the blonde’s breathing evened out.


End file.
